memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TribbleFurSuit
– Tom 01:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Talk pages and forums Please back off with the snide comments and veiled attacks. If you are unwilling to actually help people, and only are here to be hurtful to others, we don't need you. Remember that part of the point of Memory Alpha is to have fun, not be a bully. I would also suggest reading Memory Alpha:No personal attacks. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:18, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like good advice to me! I was trying to help out by adding to the instructions for Template:Wikipedia and I neglected to change something (very minor) that I had cut and pasted before I saved the page - it was not obvious from the preview. Then I got called away, intending to fix it when I returned. :You beat me to it. Thanks for the help, but you can keep the attitude. — Greg (talk) 06:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::When Cobra called me snide, he was right: I was being mean, and right in someone's face too. And I took his advice. I don't appreciate YOU calling me snide. Excuse me for providing an edit summary and for not knowing your intentions. If I want to address something, snide or otherwise, to you personally, I'll do it on a Talk: or User Talk: page. --TribbleFurSuit 21:41, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :For the record, this is apparently what passes for "not snide" in your assessment: ::"well, if you're going to demonstrate it, demonstrate it for real!" :I never said it was mean, but it is definitely a snide comment... and unnecessary. Lighten up... we're all on the same side here! — Greg (talk) 23:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Removing uncited notes Hi! Please put the removed/ uncited notes on the talk page for the article when you'll remove them from the article page. Thanks. – Tom 01:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Aha, right, my mistake. Thanks --TribbleFurSuit 01:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Supporting for a change! Sorry if my last few notes have seemed to be a bit harsh, but you do seem to be appearing on most pages that I've been working on for the purpose of disagreeing. Here's a chance to voice support for one of my projects: Memory_Alpha:Images_for_deletion#Five_Star_Insignia. Very clearly non-canon. As you've shown zeal the past few articles, then show zeal for this one as well. We haven't had that many votes. -FC 02:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Torres comment Please clarify your statement- I don't understand what you mean. Even if the pictures somehow explain that statement, there's no reason there shouldn't be a citation by the actual statement, in case people scrolled by the pictures.--31dot 00:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Clarification: the pictures show the veracity of the statement in the background item, therefore, the page itself doesn't require any external source of evidence. What kind of citation do you want? I don't think there's any episode where anyone said that she used to have more ridges. And I don't think, even if such can be found, that any real-life quote from some production person on this subject is necessary, to cite what you can see onscreen. Do you just want the item to say something like "see pictures in infobox" so that people know it's not some made-up falsehood? Here's what I think: since it is no mystery to you that the item is true, and since you know where to find evidence, you shouldn't expect somebody else to fill in the incite blank for you. Regardless of whether or not you actually doubt the information, use the incite tag when you don't know where the information comes from, and you need somebody else's help to provide an actual citation in the case that you don't doubt it. Just sticking the tag on there and running away leaves the impression that it's dubious information. --TribbleFurSuit 00:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::First, there does seem to be doubt as to whether or not the claim is true, as the comment was removed by someone else. ::As for the citation that I think is appropriate, I think the episode where there was a difference from all the others would be appropriate, or where the change was made, or whatever. ::Second, I don't think you understood the purpose of my question. I only asked you to clarify because I didn't understand which pictures you meant, not because I thought you were wrong or I wanted you to find the information for me. I knew quite well you were referring to the pictures that are there, I just couldn't figure out which ones. That's part of the reason why I put up the incite- having the episode next to the statement would make it clearer. I wasn't proposing a "look at picture" statement. --31dot 01:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Th first picture in the infobox is from , 2378, 3 pairs of ridges. The second picture in the infobox is from , 2371, 4 sets of ridges. --TribbleFurSuit 01:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::According to the person who removed the comment, her hairline was different, not her ridges(though this can be discussed there).--31dot 01:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Removing text from articles It's best, when removing text, to move it to the talk page with a reason as to its removal. That way, future generations can simply point to the talk page when noting a re-removal. :) -- Sulfur 00:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, good point. I do it when removing material that's been there a while but it didn't occur to me on that item when the shelf life was only a few minutes. --TribbleFurSuit 01:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Regarding the Vortex Entry Hello there! I'll admit, I'm not yet quite as well-versed as I'd like to be on Mem Alpha's policies regarding warp factor relationships. But in the article on the NX-01 Enterprise, there's quite a bit of speculation (not in the main part of the article, but in italicized asides) on how fast the ship likely is, based on quotes taken from the show relating to, for example, how long it takes Enterprise to travel from Earth to Neptune. The author translates that into a speed value in terms of kilometers per second, and then gives the equivilant value in the TOS scale of warp speeds. I know that purelu speculative statements aren't permitted in the article's main body, but don't we allow reasonable conclusions to be drawn from separate pieces of information which appear in canon sources? I drew my calculations from the equations found in MA's article on Warp Speed, as well as a number of citable backstage sources (okuda et al) on the equations behind the different warp scales of TOS and TNG. Thanks very much for the help. I hope you'll bear with me a bit while I learn the ins and outs of contributing. :) 09:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hello again! Since it's been a week, I'm guessing that you're okay with the counterpoints I've made, so I've reinserted the text. If I'm wrong, please feel free to drop me a line and let me know. I'd just ask that if you still don't agree, we get in touch with each other and figure out wording that works to avoid ping-pong edits to the page. I'd also forgotten to mention in my last response that these vorticies aren't naturally occuring. They're generated by Xindi vessels (Degra sats so in ENT: Azati Prime). Thanks again for your help, and I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Best, SwordandScales 12:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) No edit wars please Lets not have an edit war please. That edit made absolutely no sense. There has never been an "Able Seaman" Star trek rank pin in any way shape or form. Saying one was sold from a movie is simply untrue. I am not totally against saying a Captain rank pin was sold at an auction but the line was listed in the regular text of the article (when it should have been in the background section) and begs the question "which Captain pin....worn by whom?". The person who made the initial edit didnt show up challenging the revert so I see no reason why you should. And please dont use anti-vandal tool against my edits. But, in fairness, maybe you didnt do that on purpose, I'm not sure how the "revert edit 123456" works only that it is mostly used as an anti-vandalism tool. Lets take it to the talk page of the article if you have further issues. I'm not just some a-hole making bogus edits to Memory Alpha on a Saturday night. I'm a major contributor and have worked quite a bit on that Starfleet ranks article. No edit wars here, please. -FC 03:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :I certainly did do it on purpose. "Undo" is not an anti-vandal tool, not any more than radar is an anti-speeding tool. That is to say, its use is far from limited to reverting acts of vandalism. Nobody's treating you like "some a-hole". One reversion is not grounds for pleading for armistice, so your own reversion, not mine, was the start of hostilities. Congratulations for not starting a Talk: but repeating the same contribution instead. --TribbleFurSuit 06:13, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I forgot to mention in all seriousness, thank you for the explanation of the revert tool. I thought it was an anti-vandal tool but I guess its just a feature for any revert action on the site. I have never used it myself. -FC 19:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :If I sound huffy, it's because you have baited me into breaking my promise to you: ::"any comment I ever make from now on in such a discussion will be addressed to the community and will concern the matter under discussion, and will most carefully not be directed at, nor concerning as a subject, you, personally, at all" :and you have ignored my request to you: ::"I'll appreciate it if you take the same attitude. If I don't agree with some future idea, opinion, position or action of yours, deal with the argument, don't freak out at the arguer." :Well, look, as long as we're talking, I always wondered about your ::"much larger issue which I am handlng off of Memory Alpha" :How did this http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=User_talk:FleetCaptain&diff=prev&oldid=856837 http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=User_talk:FleetCaptain&diff=next&oldid=856838 turn out, anyway? I have no idea what it was about, but I do hope you were able to find some relief. I thought you were going to come to my house or something :-). Happy Thanksgiving! --TribbleFurSuit 07:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I restored the material and simply added a line that Fletcher's notes from STII state that this pin is actually Able Creman, not Able Seaman (which they do). I think the website linked as a source simply misquoted the proper name of the pin. As far as stuff that happened on this site in July...well, between now and then I've participated in two military deployments with the reserves, had a major project at my normal job, looked into buying a house, and almost had my tonsils taken out. :-) I honestly didnt think that much about what was said on this website eight months ago. The current revision should meet with everyone's approval I think. If it doesnt, we can talk more on the article talk page. -FC 14:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :From Talk:Starfleet ranks - "there are no hard feelings from last summer" - yes, FleetCaptain, there damn well are. You accused me of stalking and bullying then, and you're pretty much doing it again now. Look, my point isn't that I expect you to remember my wordforword from four (not eight!) months ago, my point is just this: You demonstrate a thin-skinnedness and a quickness to assume bad faith which makes you frankly antisocial toward me. It's a pattern that hasn't gotten any better with time. I forgive, but I don't forget. I'm done with this, and let's go back to the status quo I already asked you for, which was "any comment I ever make from now on in such a discussion will be addressed to the community and will concern the matter under discussion, and will most carefully not be directed at, nor concerning as a subject, you, personally, at all. I'll appreciate it if you take the same attitude. If I don't agree with some future idea, opinion, position or action of yours, '''deal with the argument, don't freak out at the arguer'."'' If you MUST bitch at me, do it in mainspace talk where you can show everybody your behavior, don't hide it in my usertalk. --TribbleFurSuit 17:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) That probably wasnt the best thing to post publically that you are holding grudges on the internet from 8 months ago. Its also slightly scary that you went back through 8 months of edit histories to find a totally unrelated comment that has nothing to do with the current article we are talking about. This website is not that serious. I would recommend moving on. I most certainly have and actually had forgotten who you were when I was posted to that article. Move on and remember we're all on the same side here. Out. -FC 19:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC)